The US 2012/177543 A1 discloses a device in which diaphragm pump members are used to inject, exchange and/or mix fluids in a chamber on a microscope slide.
The WO 2008/157801 A2 discloses a receptacle having a plurality of interconnected chambers separating liquid from dried reagents. In some embodiments, the chambers may have flexible portions on which a compressive force can be exerted.